She Lost a Heart and Mind
by Jadecherries
Summary: When Neji thinks he saw Sakura 2 years later. He becomes confused. Isn't she suppose to be dead? Sequel to The Last Poem NejiSaku
1. Is She Still Alive?

Author's Notes: This is the Sequel to The Last Poem.

Chapter 1

Is She Still Alive?

2 and half years had passed. After that day when Sakura Haruno had given Neji the letter. Well, more like poem.

Neji Hyuga, Konoha's best Anbu member was sitting in his office, reading the poem he had gotten a few years ago for the 300th time. No matter how many times he tried to get rid of it, it always came back. He tried burning it, but memorized it and wrote it back. He tried throwing it in the trash can, but it fell out when he picked it up.

Neji just couldn't stand it. What was happening to him? His life was fine before the poem arrived. Just fine…

Knock Knock

Neji almost jumped out of his chair from the surprise. He fumbled around quickly looking for a place to hide his poem.

"Neji!" someone shouted from behind the door.

"Just in a second: He shouted back He quickly tugged open his drawer and stuffed the paper inside.

"Ok! Come in!" He shouted.

He heard the doorknob turn as Temari came in. Ever since Gaara became Kazekage, (Don't know how to spell it. Sorry.) Temari moved to the Leaf Village and became an Anbu member.

"Hm, Hello Neji-Kun." She said acting all flirty as she leaned over on the desk sticking her butt out while flashing her eyelashes. Everyone knows that she was a Neji Fan girl. She had been trying to get him to like her for the past few years.

Neji sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Kun! I AM NOT you r boyfriend!" He shouted at her.

She just smiled evilly.

"Is this all you came here for?" He asked. Temari then looked serous.

"No." She replied "Tsunade-sama wants to see you." Neji grumbled.

"Fine." Was all he said as he started to walk out. But as he reached the door, he turned around and said trying to sound all flirty, "Oh but one more thing Temari." He started.

She turned around and grinned. "Yyeess?" She answered.

Neji took a deep breath before saying, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He didn't even turn to look at her. But as he marched out of the office, he was pretty sure she was frowning now.

At The Hokage's Office

Tsunade-sama happened to be drinking more sake as the Hyuga entered her office. She put down the bottle of sake before saying, "Good Afternoon Neji!" He eyed her suspiciously.

"What is so important that you had someone call me over here?" He asked her. Tsunade didn't answer for she was drinking sake. All she did was hand him a scroll. After she gulped down the bottle, she said "look in there."

Neji opened the scroll as she cried out, "Shizune! Bring me more sake!"

He stared at the scroll with wide eyes before he said, "1 carton of eggs, 2 gallons of milk, 1 Butterscotch cake? What is this?" He cried out shaking the scroll at her. She smiled before saying, "My shopping list. Shizune!" She shouted again. (Sorry guys, I forgot what her name is.) The woman came racing down the hall to her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She asked. Tsunade shook her empty bottle of sake at her.

"Bring me more sake!" She cried. Shizune cringed.

"We don't have anymore." She answered. Tsunade growled as she grabbed the scroll back and wrote something on it. Neji just stared at her. She then handed it back to him as he unrolled out the scroll again. She had a satisfied look on her face. Neji's face became red.

"What!" He screamed, "You want 1000 bottles of sake! Do you know how much sake cost! WOMEN, YOU ARE GOING TO GET ME BANKRUPTED!" He shouted. Tsunade just looked at him even more.

"Hurry up." Was all she said. He growled even more as Shikamaru walked in.

"Here!" He said tossing the scroll at him as he left the office. Shikamaru just looked at the scroll wondering how much sake cost.

Tsunade just sat there looking at him.

"Hurry up with my sake." Was all she said. Shikamaru sighed as he walked out the door to but Tsunade's things.

Back Outside

Neji was still angry with Tsunade about making him come all the way over there to buy her things. He started walking down the street back to his office when his stomach growled. Might as well stop by Ichiraku's Ramen shop he thought. As he started walking down to the Ramen stand, he noticed a scrap of pink hair somewhere. The only person in Konoha with pink hair was Sakura. But it couldn't be though! She had died.

"Must be my imagination." He mumbled to himself. He continued walking down the street when he thought he actually saw Sakura! After he blinked a couple of times, he didn't see her.

"Eh, I must be see things from being so hungry!" He said to himself. Then he quickly ran down the streets.


	2. Do You Remember Me?

Author's Notes: Hey! Thanks everybody who reviewed my first chapter! Oh, and a special thanks to To.Love.A.Panda-chan for telling me my mistakes and Airbender656 for encouraging me. Nut who knows how to fix stuff on your story that's already published and who knows how to spell that ramen shop?

Chapter 2

Do You Remember Me?

Neji slowed to a stop in front of the Ramen shop. There, as he thought he would see was a blonde guy, eating his 10th bowl of ramen. You could see the bowls stacked up high.

Neji laughed. There had never been a time where he came here and Naruto wasn't here. Naruto looked from his bowl, face red from the steam with noodles sticking out of his mouth.

"Bey Weji!" He said with his mouth full. Neji cringed his face.

"Ug, Naruto!" He shouted, "Don't talk with your mouth full! Yuck, I don't think I got an appetite anymore." He continued watching his blonde hair friend.

"Morry Weji." Naruto said again with his mouth full. But this time, most of the food came out of his mouth and fell on the floor. Everyone eating there suddenly turned their attention to the blonde haired freak. Making pouting faces, they left their money on the table with the unfinished ramen and ran out.

Neji shook his head.

"Uh yeah, I don't think I'm hungry anymore." He started but then, his stomach growled. Naruto smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Come on buddy," He stated, "Eat with me."

"How on earth can you eat more ramen after 10 helpings!" Neji cried.

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm still starving." Neji shook his head in disbelief. He sat down next to Naruto, and said,

"I'll only eat if your paying." He smiled evilly. Naruto shrugged and ordered 4 more ramen. When it came, he shoved a bowl to Neji.

"3 for me, 1 for you." He said, then continued eating. Neji shook his head once more before eating his ramen.

Later that Night

Neji sat down on front of the porch, staring into the sky. He had just finished meditating when Hinata came out.

"Neji-niisan?" She asked, "What are you still doing out here late at night, It's about midnight. It's dark and cold." Neji shook his head. He thought he had just seen Sakura on top of a tree.

"Nothing really. Besides, I got light from the moon." He said.

"Your thinking about her aren't you." Hinata said, "Ever since she gave you that poem, you've always been like this." She added. Neji just became silent. He knew what she said was true. Hinata was the only one besides him who knew about the poem. Even Hiashi didn't know.

"Yes." Was all he said. Hinata patted his shoulder for comfort.

"Neji, even if she's not here, you have to keep going with your life." She said. Neji started to become angry. He shook her hand off of him before saying,

"YOU don't know how it feels like. YOU don't know how it feels like to think about someone who's dead!" He cried out. But then, in a smaller voice, he said,

"I just miss her so much even though we barely knew each other. Sometimes, it's like I can see her everywhere. This morning, I thought I saw her in the crowd. Then, I thought I saw her in front of me but when I blinked, she was gone. Then, just now, I thought I saw her in the treetops, looking down on me." He stared up back at the sky.

"Oh Neji, I know, sometimes its hard to face life when your miserable." Hinata said. She then stood up, patted his should and went back inside. Neji sighed and stared back to the sky when he suddenly noticed a scrap of pink hair running into the forest.

"Man, I really need some sleep." He thought. He stood up, and went back into his room in the Hyuga Mansion.

Next Day

The next day was a weekend. Neji had the day off from work. Neji stretched up from his bed and yawned. He had a terrible dream last night where Sakura had killed him for not loving her back before. He stripped off his PJs and put on his Anbu uniform. He quietly snuck out of the house to go for a walk into the early streets. As he walked down, he heard an angry shout from inside a herb shop. H ran inside and saw…

SAKURA!

He saw her argueing with the store manager.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'll pay you back next time!" She said.

"No!" The storekeeper was furious. She had no money and was begging for the herbs!

"Please! My master really needs it! He will have my hide if I don't get it for him!"

Neji was too busying checking Sakura out to notice the fumes coming out of the storekeeper. She had on a black blouse and a red skirt with black boots. When he finally snapped his head up again, she was almost about to cry.

He rushed forward and placed his money on the desk.

"Here" He said slapping the money on the counter. He gave the manager a death stare just in case. The manager sweat dropped and took the money and gave him the herbs.

Sakura just stood wide eyed at Neji as he dragged her out of the shop and into a vacant alley to talk with her. He knew he wasn't dreaming but he was mad. She lied to him about dying! They stood there. Silver eyes, to green eyes. Sakura just stood confused.

Neji started to talk.

"Why did you lie to me.?" He asked. Sakura said nothing. Just looking still confused. Instead of answering, he asked what she had wanted to know.

"Why did you pay for my herbs when I don't even know you?" She asked.

Now, Neji was mad. He used Gentle Fist style and pinned her to the wall.

In an angry voice, he said,

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND YOU HAVE TO ANSWER IT! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She had no idea what this man was talking about.

"I don't know anything! I never even met you before in my life!" she cried. Neji was more angry now. He slammed her into the wall again before saying,

"How can you not know who I am! We have met before!" Sakura just whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know anything. I just woke up one day to a man with long black hair and snake like eyes! I don't even know where I was born! All I know is to follow orders!" She cried.

Neji let go of her as she slid down the side of the wall. He was shocked. Snakelike eyes? The only person he knew with snakelike eyes was Orochimaru. Helping her back on her feet, he asked,

"Do you know your name?" She nodded.

"The man told me my name was Hatake, Saiyah. (I made Saiyah up and I don't know what Hatake means.) Neji shook his head. Surely this girl couldn't believe everything he said, could she?

"Do you not remember me?" He asked. Sakura.. or should I say Saiyah shook her head.

Neji sighed as he handed her bag of herbs to her. She silently thanked him then ran away.

Neji started to walk back down to the Mansion when he suddenly heard a vioce.

"Someone looks down in the dumps today."

"How about it little cheerin gup, handsome." Said a deep vioce trying to sound flirty. Neji whipped his head around and there, he saw someone looking at him.

IT WAS …

Author's Notes: I tell you who it is in the next chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. That Purple Blonde

Author's Note: Well, I got some great reviews from people so… THANK YOU ALL! Ok, so anyways, some people told me that Hatake is actually Kakashi's last name so…from what you know people, Saiyah, (Sakura) is NOT related to Kakashi, Let me repeat. Is NOT related to Kakashi. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

That Purple Blonde

…INO!!! (People, if you read THE LAST POEM, you might understand what I mean then.)

Neji stared at her really hard with wide eyes. He looked something like this. 0o0

Ino stared back at him with confusion. She waved her arms around trying to get his attention.

"HHEELLOOO!" She shouted, "Earth to Neji!"

Neji just started at her hands going up and down before he finally snapped out of it.

"I…I…I thought you were dead!" Ino stared at him in confusion again.

"Why on earth would I be dead?" She screamed. She got a little ticked off by his words.

"Did you like send a hunter after me or something to kill me because I sure met a lot of them!" She continued.

Neji shook his hands back and forth trying to say a no with gestures. He heard from Lee what the mad women would do to you whenever you ticked her off.

Ino calmed down a bit then asked her question.

"Then why did you think I was dead?"

Neji sighed before saying,

"Can you keep a secret?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. A secret! From THE Neji Hyuga! Ino thought it was impossible. Neji NEVER kept any secrets.

"Y…Y…You! Secrets!" She stuttered. Her face burst with laughter. Ino started to laugh so hard so toppled over and started rolling on the ground causing everyone to think she was either crazy or in pain.

Neji started to frown and growl. He muttered,

"Ino, stop it. You're embarrassing me." It seemed like Ino didn't here because she was still on the ground tossing herself from side to side.

"You! Secrets! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!"

Every stared at Ino, then backed away slowly, foot by foot.

Neji, who stood there couldn't stand it anymore so he went over trying to pull her up from the ground.

Ino wouldn't lift from the ground. Boy was she heavy, Neji thought!

He turned around to see everyone running off to escape from mad woman.

Neji was fumed with red on his face. He gave up trying to lift her and just kicked her down an ally. Apparently, she didn't notice or feel a thing, still busy laughing. Neji watched as she started to roll down an alley. He followed behind.

That's it, he thought! Ino just hit the alley wall and she was STILL laughing! Neji went over, slapped her twice, then shouted at the top of his lungs,

"SHUT UP WOMAN!"

That got Ino's attention all right. She quit holding her belly from laughing long enough to stare up at him.

Ino stared up at him with a puppy dog face look in her eyes. She pointed at him and stuttered,

"Y…Y…You slapped a woman!" Her puppy dog face went with tears in her eyes, but they haven't fallen out yet.

Neji looked down at her with a frown. He hated it when woman cry. But her eyes just made him feel simpethetic for her.

"Ino…I…" Neji started but was suddenly disrupted by Ino.

SLAP! Ino had taken her hand and slapped Neji right across the face. He stumbled backwards surprised at how hard she could hit.

"Oh my god!" She cried, "You really fell for it! HAHAHAHA!" Neji didn't say anything. He simply rubbed his check on where Ino had hit.

When Ino finally straightened up, she brushed her purple skirt then finally looked at him seriously.

"You weren't joking then?" She asked. Neji just slightly nodded. Ino put her arm over his shoulder and patted him.

"Ok, fine. Tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." Neji nodded before finally saying,

"Come with me. I have something to show you. While were on the way though, tell me, where have you been for the past, well, I don't know how to explain it. Oh, I know, 5 YEARS!" He snapped. Ino pulled her hands up and backed away slowly.

"Ok! Ok!" She muttered in defeat. She then skipped up behind Neji to follow him. Once out of the market streets, she began her story. She began with her at the Hokage's Tower.

_Flashback_

"_Tusande- sama? Did you call me?" _ _Ino asked._ _Tsunade nodded. She had called Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji for a mission. As Chouji finally stopped munching on some potato chips, she announced why she had them come. _

"_People, do you remember that Sasuke left us?" She asked. Shikamaru and Chouji nodded. Ino nodded as she bit her lip. That stupid brat made her and Sakura have a big long fight. _

_Tsunade sighed. _

"_Well, we decided that Team 7 needed someone to replace Sasuke so we found someone for that. He is a ninja from the country hidden in the clouds. Do you understand? His name is Sai. Your mission is to go to the village hidden in the clouds, retrieve him, and escort him back to Konoha." Ino bit her lip._

"_Why have we have to do it?" She asked, "Why not Team 7 themselves?" _

"_I put them on a one week mission. And #2, I want to surprise them. Only Kakashi knows but he's not saying a word." Ino just had one more question._

"_How does he look like and act? And why a ninja from the clouds? Shouldn't he be on his own team?"_

"_Sai is having problems in the cloud village. He's getting into to much fights because people tease him. We want to test him out in Konoha. He looks a little bit like Sasuke and Itachi and is a good fighter. He mostly specializes in Ninjutsus. He always carries 1 sword. Enough information now. You must leave by the crack of dawn tomorrow." Everyone nodded. They had enough information for now._

_End of Flashback_

"…And that's were I been for all these times." Ino explained.

"Hm." Neji said. "Then why did it take you so long?" He asked.

Ino tossed her hair back.

"Well, you should know. We encountered a whole bunch of enemies and the cloud village is a little hard to find. We didn't really think it was actually hidden in the clouds. But even after that, we had to figure out HOW to get there."

Neji raised his eyebrows. They were still walking to his office.

"And that took you about 5 years?" He asked. Ino sighed as she went into anther story.

_Flashback_

_It was a year after they started the mission. They still had no luck finding the village. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were at the river taking a rest. They had been running around for hours, trying to find a clue. Even Shikamaru, with an I.Q. over 200 couldn't find it. _

_Chouji, as usual was munching on potato chips. He had packed like what, 100 bags of them. Ino and Shikamaru were resting when they heard noises. _

"_What was that?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru shrugged. The noises got closer. Then, they heard a cackling. _

"_Come out, come out, were ever you are?" A man's voice said. Ino shuddered. _

"_G..G..Guys, what are we suppose to do?" Chouji asked. He was freaked out to death. _

"_Guys, lets do plan B." Ino said. She loved this plan. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of what last time happened with Plan B._

"_No way." He said. "I'm going to fight." Ino tried to do one of Neji's famous death stare but it didn't work. Shikamaru stepped out to the plate and shouted, _

"_Yo dudes! You messing with us?" Ino groaned at what Shikamaru said. The men she heard just laughed and quickly captured him. Chouji, who happened to see what they did, was stupid enough to jump out and shout at the men. Later, he got captured as well. Well, it looks like its up to me now, thought Ino. Seduction to the rescue! _

To Be Continued…

A/N: Anyways, I hope you people enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long. I was a bit busy reading more NejiSaku fics. Anyways, I changed my mind about hating Sasuke. He isn't too bad but I still like Neji better! I also think SaasuHina is a good couple. Anyways, in the next chapter, I'm going to finish Ino story, then its Neji's turn with his poem! Peace out peeps!


	4. The Book

A/N: Hey people! Oh my god! I just heard the worst upsetting news for me! I'm not sure if it's true or not, but someone told me that in Naruto 2, Neji's going to die! T..T

They say that Obito killed him using lightning blade!! Curse the aurthor! And for the other part, hes got a girlfriend. I don't really know her name. It's like Obamasu or something. GGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, someone tell me if it's true or not, I really want to find out. Anyway, onward to the story!

Chapter 4

The Book

_Ino, jumped out from her hiding spot. Shikamaru and Chouji are going to owe me for this, she thought. Before she did anything, she took her hair band and made it nice and loose so that if she swung, it come off. Walking sexily to the older man, she put on a fake smile. She put her arm around him and said,_

"_Hello Handsome. Who might you be. I never ran into someone as cute as you in this ugly forest before." _

_The man was awestruck. His mouth hung wide open as he drooled over her. The younger man over on the other side was too busy to notice trying to stop Shikamaru and Chouji to fidget. _

_The man didn't say a word. Step two, Ino thought. She swung around him to his back letting her hair band fall off to the ground, revealing the beautiful long, blonde, hair she kept away. She carefully ran her fingers up his chest to his chin whispering,_

"_You know, handsome, what are you doing in this ugly forest. Shouldn't you be taking me off to your mansion were we can get in a bed naked and do something, you know?" _

_The thought of it just flickered through his mind as he continued to drool even more. He straightened up and said,_

"_You are right. This pitiful forest you see, I was going to cut it down and replace it with a Spa world just for you and me. After all, I, am the one and only, Kimotor." Ino knew that he was no man who was rich but she pretended to play along. (I made his name up.) _

_Ino swept her hair to one side then said, _

"_Carry me, you big hunk of man." Kimotor drooled even more. He was about to say something when his teammate finally turned around._

"_Kimotor, man! Get a move on it! Snatch the girl! Oh wait, oh no, dude, don't fall for it! She's trying to seduce you!" Ino's smile turned into a frown. So much for seduction to the rescue! _

_Kimotor suddenly gasped at what his teammate said. He turned into his angry face and snatched Ino._

"_Yes sir, Meganaru." He cried. Then, they both went and carried the team to a prison. _

_End of Flashback_

Ino was still twirling her hair as she looked at Neji, telling him the story who apparently, was giving her an odd look.

"So… we went and spent about 3 years in the prison which actually wasn't too bad because they got good food for the prisoners." Ino said. Neji continued to stare.

After a while of walking and staring, he finally snapped back to his senses.

"So how did you guys get out?" He asked. Ino smiled again while playing with her hair.

"Seduction may have failed once, but it always works again. Kimotor is just too stupid to notice." She said grinning evilly.

Neji smirked.

"Well anyways, now its your turn for a story. Where's Sakura and why did you think I was dead?" Ino asked.

Neji pointed to his office telling her to go inside were they could talk privately. Ino followed him as he unlocked the door, closing it before saying a word. Ino opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Neji pulled out a drawer containing the poem and shoved it in her hands.

Ino read it once, twice, 3 times before snorting and giggling! She starting skipping in circles while singing softly,

"Neji's in love! Neji's in love! Neji's in looooovvvvvveeee…." Neji who started getting annoyed tackled her to the ground, clamping his hand over her mouth. He was growling at her. Ino pushed him off her and said,

Why did you do that for!?"

"Don't say that!" He mumbled. Ino grinned evilly. She rushed to the door, bolted it open then shouted singfully,

"HEY EVERYBODY! NEJI'S IN LLOO00ooovvvvveeee!" Neji had rammed her hard that she flew and hit the wall which made her hold the last word for some time as she slid down unconscious.

Everybody peeked their heads out to see the commotion. Neji backed away slowly and slammed the door as if nothing happened. When the cost was clear, he crept back out and dragged Ino back to her house. Now, for some peace and quiet, he thought. He went to the library to do some reading to get his mind off of things. He went to the Legends and Tales section. He passed by some books. Sleeping Hintata, Ino and the Beast, The Konoha Legends. He stopped right there. 'The Konoha Legends?' he thought to himself.

He reached out for the shelf and grabbed the book. He looked around, many kids from the Academy were coming in. 'I can't let them see I'm reading such a kids' book', he thought. He went to the checkout counter where a woman was waiting. When she saw him coming, she blushed slightly and hung her head.

"I like to check out this book," Neji said. The woman looked surprised. Neji was turning red with embarrassment.

"For my cousin." He quickly added.

At the Hyuga Mansion…

Neji was currently lying down on his bed. He brought out his book he checked out and flipped to the contents. He started mumbling.

" The Legend of the Kyuubi, na." He read on. "The 4th Hokage, The Story of Life, The Legend of the Dragon Tamer's Curse." He stopped right there. This sounds interesting, he thought. He flipped through the pages and found its way to the legend.

_The Legend of the Dragon Tamer's Curse_

_Long ago, there used to live a clan called the Doragan Yu-Za-Zu (Dragon Users in Japanese). They were far more powerful then the Uchiha or the Hyuga clan. It was because their secret bloodline was undefeatable. For one thing, Their eyes weren't as everyone else. They had a special technique that their eyes could use any other bloodline. Like, if they wanted, they could get Sharigan eyes, or Byakugan eyes and more. But what was most unique about them, was that they were friends with the dragons of Earth. Only they could tame them. _

_When Konoha was at war, they called out almost every single person from the Doragan Yu-Za-Zu clan. They were Konoha's ultimate weapon. Even the women in the clan were tough. _

_But, the strongest of the members was a girl called Genjuu Otome. She was a 14 year old girl with long bright pink hair and shining Emerald eyes. (_No this is not Sakura. I'm pretending that this is one of Sakura's past life. You'll find out later in the story. Genjuu is Strong and Otome is girl) _She was beautiful, graceful, and was the strongest of them all. It was because, she was the heir to their leader. Each leader in their clan posses s strange power. Usually, each clan member can only control one dragon. So if you controlled a lightning dragon, you had the power of lightning. But, each leader of the clan could contain all of the powers of the dragons. Genjuu was the next heir for their clan and was even stronger then her own father, the one who is leader now. When, Konoha called for them, Genjuu had wanted to come with them. But the Konoha angry at that time was all men. They wouldn't except a woman. Every woman in the clan were furious. But the men couldn't do anything about it. They liked it to be all men. The Doragan clan was not to friendly to their own clan members. _

_Genjuu protested and begged to be in the army, but all the men teased her and her gender. They said to her 'You're a girl! What possibly can you do! You woman are suppose to stay at home and take care of things. You know, like cook, clean, and sew hankies for your husbands in war.' The army started to laugh as they walked away. This left Genjuu angry. She wore under her breathe to take back revenge. Wit that, she ran back to the main house. All her family members but her maid, Kimitori, was gone. All of them, were at war. Her mother died a few years ago, they had no sisters. _

_She told Kimitori about what happened, this upset Kimitori too. Kimitori was a rebellious maid Her attitude was a lot like Genjuu's. Genjuu asked Kimitori about what she should do, in response she said, 'If the army only consist of men and the will not allow a woman, then you must dress and act like a man. You are good enough. No one will notice. But there are difficulties. You must never take a bath with them, let them check up on you, and you must hide your breasts.' With those words, Genjuu made an agreement. She would do as told. _

_To hide her breast, she wore armor with a small pillow under it. Kimitori sowed her some men clothing while she rummaged for her outer armor that had been in the family for year. Atlast, when almost everything was ready, she went back to Kimitori, she sat down in the chair and let her hair loose down. Kimitori held up some scissors, time to cut the hair. Kimitori trimmed her hair until it was about 1and one half inches away from her shoulders. Then went into the bathroom and had Genjuu take a shower. She had to dye her hair another color for a while. Showing pink would make th men think she as too girl. _

_She came back out with brown hair. She tied it up. (Like Shikamaru's hair but not as high so a helmet can get on) After everything was complete, she went out back and took out her favorite black house she called, Yajuu, (beast). She swung her sack onto her horse and got on her. Saying her last goodbyes to Kimitori, she set off… _

"Neji!!" Hinata called! "Father wants you to come down for dinner immediately!" Neji grumbled, he wanted to continue reading but he couldn't. He went downstairs to dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Yeah, I know this is really going to be a long story so I'm going to split it into two parts. The one you just read is the first part. The second one will come up soon. Yeah, I just noticed, this story sort of sounds like Mulan. Oh well, please read and review!


	5. The Story continues

A/N: Hey! Okay, sorry I took so long! But I decided to update before some tries to kill me this time. Eh, he he he.

**Chapter 5**

**The Story Continues**

Neji ran upstairs. 'Time to finish my book.' He thought. He opened it to the last page he was on.

_As Genjuu rode on, she met a friend. His name was Mashin Akuma which meant a devils' demon and he too was setting out for the army. He had white eyes and he was strong, just like Genjuu, but in his own clan. The Nusutto clan, aka, the Thief's clan. _(Ok, since I randomly made this up, I'll explain to you what the thief clan is. They are a special type of clan that I made up where their able to steal other people's attack and turn it back on them. So basically, they take jutsus, sorta like the Sharingan, but unlike the Sharringan, The Thief's clan can also steal other's chakra, so, if they ever run out, the just steal chakra from someone else. But they can't steal jutsus from the Doragon Yu-Za-Zus'. It's the only clan in a higher rank then theirs. Oh, and by the way, Genjuu doesn't know hes in that clan.)

_So, Genjuu, along with her new friend who DOESN'T know that she's a girl, traveled together to the army base. There, they were sent to their own tents to change for training. _

_As they met each other again on the training ground, their strict teacher came out. He then starting going through one by one to see their techniques. _(Oh, by the way, if your wondering about the other people part of Genjuu's clan, well, lets just say they were split into these groups and no one from her clan was in her group.)

_When, the teacher called out Genjuu's name, she went up. The teacher glared at her, trying not to believe she had such girlish eyes. Genjuu started in a striking pose as her teacher did the same. _(Can we just call the teacher Master? I'm starting to get tired of Teacher. Teacher said this, Teacher karate chopped her. Teacher kissed a girl. *I'm doing it in one of those imitating voices.* )

_Master started first. He tossed a fireball at her but she was still too fast for him. He was shocked to see her speed but before he could do anything, she used her dragon of water and doused out all the fire he kept in his body so he could not do anymore fire jutsus. Master frowned as he tried to strike her shoulder but he didn't get what he expected. Instead, she pounced forward and summoned out a lightning dragon. She rode on its back and headed straight for Master. As Master's foot touched the dragon, he screamed in pain. When the pain died down, he bowed down in defeat as Genjuu stared, looking smug. _

_Everyone in the crowd who watched were awed and amazed. Well, not everyone. There were a few men who were surely jealous. Genjuu went back to her spot and slapped a high five with Mashin. She sat back down as she watched Mashin take his place against his fight with Master. _

_Master crouched down onto the floor and attacked first with a flamethrower of fire erupting from his palms. (_Yeah, it sorta sounds like Avatar now.)_Mashin didn't move his feet at all. He slowly breathed and placed his hands out in front of him as the flamethrower rebounded. Master jumped up in surprise as he dodged his own flames. But before he could react again, Mashin had already stolen the flames out of Master and enclosed it around him like a ball. Master stopped his flames and mumbled saying he passed. Mashin went and sat right next to Genjuu who was also staring in awe. As master finished testing everyone, he assigned groups. Then sent everyone off to bed. That night, Genjuu waited until she was sure everyone had gone back to their tents after showering. She snuck in and stripped off her clothes as she turned the hot water on. The door creaked open. She turned around and saw a figure of a man and gasped._

_The steam cleared up and Genjuu saw Mashin staring at her with wide eyes. Genjuu grabbed her towel and ran. She slipped on the wet floor and fell. Mashin gasped and ran to help her up. But as he reached for her, she slapped his hand away. She looked up with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her clothes and with a towel around her, ran back to her tent as quick as possible hoping no body would see her. _

_When she finished changing back at her own tent, Mashin walked in surprised to see her throwing things back in her trunk. She glared at him with eyes full of hatred and was about to hiss at him when he spoke. _

"_Genjuu, please calm down. Can you please tell me what is going on?' He asked. She sighed. He already knew her secret, might as well. As Genjuu ratted on about her tale, Mashin was listening with a bit of excitement in him. As she finished her tale, he asked, "It's ok Genjuu, I won't tell anyone." And he left the tent while she gasped in shock. She thought of him as a monster when he found out but learned he was different from most men. _

_As the days passed on, they turned into weeks, then months, then years before finally, an invasion came. They were told by a few village men who came a few weeks before the invasion. As they trained even harder, Mashin soon fell in love with Genjuu and what he didn't know was the Genjuu loved him too. They soon became really close and the day the invasion came, the master was prepping them. As the army marched forward to meet the enemy, Mashin leaned and whispered in Genjuu's ear, "I love you Genjuu." _

_She froze in shock but was pushed forward to keep marching. She soon got over her shock and became angry. _

"_You tell me this now!" She whispered furiously into his ear. "Of all times!" She then focused her attention to the front hoping that he wouldn't see her blush. The army stopped at the border line. Soon, tents were set up and look outs were sent. A few days later, an injured man came limping quickly toward the Master. _

"_MASTER! MASTER!" The man screamed, "MASTER! THEY ARE COMING! THEY KILLED ALL THE WATCH MEN AND THEY ARE COMING!" The man collapsed onto the ground while Master yelled orders. Mashin and Genjuu were near the front to raise an attack on the incoming invasion._

_The enemies came closer and closer and until finally, the attack began. Mashin and Genjuu, side by side, rushed out to kill the first few warriors as more men followed behind them. Strike by strike, soon men began to fall down to the red, bloody earth. In just a hour, half the men were left dead on the ground. Genjuu and Mashin managed to survive with a few wounds but panting heavily. As they both started to retreat back to the campsite, a sudden shadow popped up behind Mashin and stabbed him through his chest_

_Genjuu jumped back and screamed. She saw the bloody and slowly dying Mashin on the floor with a sword pierced through him and she saw a wounded man with an evil smirk on his face. Her grief soon turned to anger as she quickly slashed the man's throat. She then dropped to the floor and started sobbing while trying to help Mashin. _

"_Mashin!" She cried, "Mashin! Please don't die on me!" She shook him harder and harder._

_He slowly opened his eyes, trying to make his infamous smirk, and slowly said, "Remember Genjuu, I love you." His eyes then closed and his skin went cold. _

_Genjuu cried harder and shook him again and again. She turned around and screamed at anyone who could come and help. _

"_Help!" She cried, "Someone please help!" All the men who passed by her gave her a cold glare and continued walking. Genjuu saw Master walk by with a sword in his hand and she screamed again. "Help! Master help!" _

_Master only glanced at her before saying coldly, "Only the fit may survive on the battlefield. It was Mashin's own fault for lowering his guard. Only those who are strong are fit to survive!" Then he walked away. _

_Genjuu sobbed harder without realizing the surroundings. By the time the moon rose, Genjuu was the only survivor from her army. They had lost, the enemies won. They sent scouts to look for survivors and one came upon her and the already dead Mashin. They gagged her and tied her as she desperately struggled, refusing to leave Mashin's side. _

_The men brought her to their leader to decide what would happen. The leader stared at her then finally said, "You must be strong to have been the only survivor. Fine, then I will make you one of us but first, strip him down. We will brand you so that everyone will know you belong only to us." The men surrounded her and tore off her first few layers to reveal a breastband. They gasped._

"_She is a girl! A female! That is not possible! What should we do with her Master?" The leader stared at her then snarled and spit at her feet. _

"_Kill her!" He ordered, "There will be NO women in MY army! Women are weak! That's probably how you survived huh? You hid behind your little friend out there then mourned for how you used him!" _

_Genjuu's gag slipped off and outraged as she was, she screamed. They all covered their ears as she quickly undid the bindings at her feet and ran out back to Mashin's body. There, she grabbed him and continued to run with men behind her. She stopped at a cliff and looked down. Seething with anger, thinking about her life as a woman. How the world shunned woman, how she had to hide her gender to get into the army. How men were the cause of all this. How they wouldn't help when her lover died. Instead, they shot her looks that didn't care. And she thought about how the world looked down on woman as only toys for their liking. Knowing this, she spat out a curse to the men that could hear her. _

"_I swear! I will have my revenge against all men! To all the men who have shunned woman! To all the men who have used women as their playtoys! To all the men who call us weak and look don on us and refuse to help their own kind! Even if they are men too! I will be reborn and when I do, men will die!" With that said, she jumped off the cliff to her own fate, still holding Mashin's body close to her. And she cried. _

_After that day, some people have witnessed her wrath as she was reborn several times but always killed once found out. They claim she leaves a mark on her victims. People have claimed that if you look at the victim's back, you will a slave collar and wings burned onto them to represent life as a slave in hell. _

_The End_

Neji closed his book and went to sleep, dreaming of his storybook.

A/N: Ok, Sorry, that took such a long time to update. I need to fix some of the chapter because I just noticed some parts don't make sense. And If your wondering what this story has to do with the main plot, you'll find out soon enough. And sorry that Neji has been really out of character in the last few chapters. I'll try to work on it. 


End file.
